Roto
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: Roto. Todo está roto. La calle, los edificios, su familia… el. En un mundo dominado por Shreder, lo último que debería preocuparle a Miguel Ángel es un juguete roto en el pavimento, pero no; tristemente, tiene más en común con ese trozo de plástico que con aquel chico tonto, despreocupado e infantil adicto a la pizza que fue alguna vez. TMNT 2003 capitulo Sainw, POV Miguel Angel.


Hola!

Este es otro (otro?) fic de TMNT aunque ahora es de 2003 SAINW específicamente.

Si no sabes de que hablo cuando digo SAINW, probablemente jamás viste TMNT 2003 y tampoco sepas del que es considerado el capítulo más triste y doloroso de todo TMNT, por lo cual te recomiendo lo busques en la Turtlepedia y en YouTube, sino entiendes inglés, también lo puedes encontrar subtitulado y todo.

Todo es POV de Miguel Ángel, además toma en cuenta que estoy tomando cosas del canon de TMNT 2003 para hacerlo, así que no te sientas confundido por si no recuerdas haber visto eso (y espero jamás lo veamos) en TMNT 2012. También no les digo Mikey a Miguel Ángel ni Donnie a Donatello, pues en 2003 tendían más a decirles Mike y Don, y en el doblaje latino (el cual por cierto me encanta) son Miguel y Don.

Desde que volví a ver TMNT 2003, me puse a buscar los capítulos que no pasaron en tv abierta y entonces encontré SAINW, lo vi y siempre había querido escribir algo sobre él, pero no fue hasta que la idea perfecta vino a mi mientras jugaba con mi hermanita de 5 años, Joanna.

El fic me puso tan triste que ni ganas tengo de seguir escribiendo, así que te dejo para que leas esto que vino a mí de 11:47 pm a 01:11 am del día de ayer.

No quise editarlo mucho, no tengo beta así que todo va por mi cuenta, así que decidí que lo mejor es que se quedara con la esencia con la que cada palabra nació.

Espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en las notas finales.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Roto_

Hoy, mientras realizaba mi patrullaje nocturno en las calles, bueno, en lo que queda de ellas, algo llamó mi atención. Allí, cubierto de tierra y el creciente escombro, había un muñeco de acción viejo y maltratado.

El poco brillo que desprendía su armadura fue lo que me hizo notarlo, ya que pensé se trataba de algún artefacto metálico que pudiera serle útil a April, así que apáticamente y de una patada, lo saqué de la pila de desechos que formaba.

Fue así que vi que era su armadura la que brillaba.

Curioso, deje mi metralleta a un lado y me agache a observarlo más detenidamente.

Era relativamente nuevo. Botas de batalla, armadura con chaleco blindado y una salvaje sonrisa que daba prueba de su valentía.

Que un juguete estuviera entre los escombros de lo que antes bien pudo haber sido una casa, era algo que me hubiera puesto terriblemente triste hace muchísimos años atrás, pero ahora, solo hace crecer mi enojo, mi furia y me da más razones para seguir peleando.

No, no diré que ese cambio en mi es triste.

Ya no.

La época de ver atrás y notar cuanto ha cambiado el mundo y yo con el ya paso.

Aburrido.

Sin siquiera tomarme la molestia de soltar un suspiro de fastidio, me levante para irme a continuar mi ronda cuando al avanzar unos pocos metros un ruido pidió mi atención. "Pidió" es la palabra clave, pues era alguien y no algo quien me llamaba.

-¿Señor?- dijo un niño de no más de diez años, la miseria le roía el pantalón, por no hablar de lo flaco que lucía –si usted ya no lo quiere ¿puedo quedármelo?-

-¿Qué cosa?- le contesté duramente

-El juguete-

Ay. Como si yo todavía jugara con soldaditos o me interesaran los comics. No, ahora yo soy un soldado, y no es nada divertido.

-Claro chico es tuyo-

-¡Gracias!-

-Lo que sea- me di media vuelta y lo oí de nuevo, solo que estaba vez estaba gimoteando, a nada de soltarse a llorar. Fuera yo ahora un mal tipo o no, simplemente no podía irme y dejarlo así.

Regrese.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Está roto-

-Obvio chico, todo en esta zona lo está-

-Pero yo quería regalárselo a mi hermanita, está enferma y le prometí que le daría algo nuevo cuando cumpliera los cinco-

Ay. Eso sí me dolía.

-No esta tan mal ¿ves? Solo se le zafó una pierna, todo es cuestión de volverla a colocar- le dije mientras le daba vueltas al muñeco aún entre sus manos.

El muchachito me miro de arriba abajo y seguro se rió de mi comentario, al menos, mentalmente. Y como no se iba a reír, si era un tipo sin un brazo y lleno de cicatrices quien le ha dicho tan mal chiste. Desde su inocencia, seguro se preguntó porque yo no hice eso mismo conmigo.

-Cállate-

-Si señor-

Aunque este chico quizá se haya reído de mí, sé que quiero hacer.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo? Ve por tu hermana y te llevare con una amiga mía que seguro lo arreglara por ti y….

Duda. Obvio que duda. En estos tiempos es poco habitual que alguien te ofrezca ayuda a no ser que sea un espía o planee robarte lo poco que tienes. Pero es un niño que seguramente no tiene padres, no puedo dejarlo aquí solo.

Debo llevarlo a la resistencia.

-…les daremos de comer a ti y a tu hermana. También tenemos medicinas- Su rostro se ilumina y antes de que me dé cuenta, he abandonado el patrullaje y estoy en la resistencia viendo como con un pequeño trozo de alambre April le ha vuelto a sujetar la pierna al juguete.

-Otro más ¿eh?- me dice ella, refiriéndose al chiquillo que ahora corre feliz al encuentro con su hermana

-Sí, jamás se acaban-

April O'Neil, a veces la miro y no encuentro nada de aquella chica que al verme a mí y a mis hermanos por primera vez pensó que estaba súper dormida. Aunque seguro que ella tampoco encuentra nada de aquel tonto, despreocupado e infantil tipo adicto a la pizza que gritaba Cowabunga.

Ya nada queda de esos tiempos.

Leo y Rapha se odian más que nunca.

Sensei y Casey están muertos.

Y Don…ni puta idea…

Todo está roto.

April, Raph, Leo, Sensei, Casey…

Yo.

Incluso los juguetes, que una de las pocas cosas inocentes que quedan, ahora son soldados y también están rotos.

Al soldado de juguete le falta una pierna, y a mí me falta un brazo.

Tres hermanos.

Un padre.

Un amigo.

En un mundo que se cae a pedazos que es una suerte que aun queden escombros, lo último que debería preocuparme es un juguete roto, pero la hermanita del niño que lo quería murió ayer. Lo que él llamaba estar enferma, alguien con conocimientos básicos de enfermería lo llamaría septicemia en etapa final, que sumado con la desnutrición y la corta edad de la niña, daba la receta perfecta para un funeral triste, corto y prácticamente nulo.

No tengo ni ganas de llorar.

Ya no me queda estomago para ir a más funerales o ver niños que lloran desconsoladamente sobre un montoncito de piedras que hacen de epitafio.

Roto.

Todo está roto.

Yo solo quiero que se rompa completamente de una buena vez.

Cuando las cosas se rompen, no queda más nada que hacer que comenzar a construir.

Quiero que el imperio de Shreder se rompa, quiero romperlo y así poder empezar a construir.

Apenas me quedan ganas de seguir haciendo este diario mental, pero temo que si dejo de hacerlo, se rompa esa costumbre que teníamos mis hermanos y yo al comenzar el día, parecía como si sobre la marcha lo fuéramos escribiendo, y al llegar a un punto interesante del día, regresábamos las paginas mentalmente para recordar como habíamos terminado allí.

Son tantas cosas rotas en la lista, que no vale la pena añadir que a pesar de lo "normal" y entero que luzco por fuera, por dentro soy una ruina.

Roto.

Es terrible que ahora repita tanto esa palabra como si de un mantra se tratase, pero es que esa es la verdad, y no es tan fatalista como se podría pensar, pues a lo roto, algo nuevo le debe sustituir.

Roto.

Todo está roto.

Lo triste aquí es… que aún no está lo suficientemente roto.

¿Cuántos escalones tiene esta escalera?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bueno, pues ya se acabó.

Si ya viste SAINW y como yo, creciste con las Tortugas de 2003, sabrás que esa mierda (tiendo a insultar cuando algo me duele o gusta mucho, no me malentiendas) es terriblemente triste, Mike sin un brazo, Leo ciego, Raph sin un ojo, mí adorado Casey muerto y luego el puto final: todos se mueren. Mike muere a manos de los robots de Karai, Raph se arrastra agonizante al cuerpo muerto de Leo…

Ah… igual no necesitaba mi corazón.

La idea vino a mí porque mientras jugábamos, a una de sus barbies se le zafo una pierna y casi se suelta a llorar, así que mientras la tenía sentada en ms piernas, le explicaba que no pasaba nada, que yo lo podía arreglar; lo hice y seguimos jugando. Mientras le metía la pierna a la muñeca, pensaba en que hay cosas más tristes por las cuales llorar, y pensé en decírselo pero no, quiero que permanezca lo más inocente y pura hasta que ella decida ver esas cosas tristes. Entonces, recordé Sainw, que es lo que ocupo para mis ejemplos de broma de "Podría ser peor, ya lo sabes" y mi mente viajo de inmediato a Mike haciendo eso mismo con un niño, y pues aquí está el fruto de eso.

Es un poco gracioso un niño pensando en que un soldado le gustara a su hermanita no es algo muy habitual, pero mi hermana pidió a Donnie (dice que se casara con el) y a Rapha (él es el novio) en día de Reyes, así que la idea de una niña pidiendo juguetes de niño es algo completamente normal para mí, que me compre a Raphael Nightwatcher 2007 para la misma fecha.

Que juguete describía Mike? Mi Raphie dulcemente sentadito junto a mi cuaderno en su armadura de Nightwatcher.

Los otros fics de TMNT 2012? No me emparedes viva! Juro continuarlos lo más pronto posible!

Gracias por leer y nos vemos en cuanto decida dejar de llorar en un rincón oscuro de mi cuarto por lo triste que me puso escribir este fic.

Bye!


End file.
